


Natsu Matsuri

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Lost in Translation [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: The dull sound was making the ground tremble beneath his feet.





	Natsu Matsuri

The dull sound was making the ground tremble beneath his feet. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. An instinct old like the world itself seemed to wake up in him. A memory of vigil by the fire, of songs and laughter, forgotten from time immemorial. The sustained rhythm echoed throughout his body. He was almost in a trance looking at these men and women, real athletes, playing their drums. He had never attended this kind of performance, but now he knew he would do anything to renew the experience.

The audience was silent around him, as fascinated as he was. His gaze kept coming back to the man who was staying in the background. He was shirtless and the muscles in his back were vibrating to the rhythm of his blows. His drum was gigantic and the strength he had to expend to provide these sounds had to be phenomenal. He could see from here the sweat running down his back. His mind seemed entirely riveted on his instrument. The sticks he used were like the extension of his arms. From what he had seen, the group was one of the best in Japan, and they performed regularly across the country, sometimes even overseas. Their reputation seemed deserved. 

The piece lasted a few more minutes, then the drum-beat stopped. A stunned silence came after it, followed by enthusiastic applause as the audience awoke from its admiring torpor. Sanji was not the last to applaud. He had never heard anything so powerful. The almost primitive sound had taken him to the guts. Already the players were preparing for the next song and Sanji had to force himself to turn away. He really would have preferred to stay here to watch them but he had a stall to run. He threaded his way among the crowd and the sounds of the _taiko_ followed him to his stand a little further away.

This festival was attracting a lot of people and it was a great opportunity for him to make himself known. He had recently opened a small shop in town, and he was fully intending to attract new customers. He was offering brioches, bread rolls and other pastries, all fresh of the morning. He had even brought with him a small oven and everything needed to prepare his products live. It was always appreciated and the smell was attracting the hungry.

After a while, the echo of drums resounding in the distance died. The rush hour arrived and Sanji didn’t have time to think. Between two customers, he continued to prepare his bread doughs. In the afternoon, the crowd dispersed a little and he had time to devote himself fully to it. He was still hoping to sell more in the evening and had to be ready to satisfy his potential customers.

The sensation of being watched made him raise his head, and his gaze immediately fell on the  _ taiko _ player from earlier. He was now fully dressed, and had it not been for his green hair, he wouldn’t have recognized him. He was standing a few feet from the stand and was watching him work with unusual intensity. His eyes were fixed on his hands, which continued mechanically to knead the dough. Then he raised his face and their eyes met. Something passed between them. Something Sanji couldn’t have named. A shiver ran down his back. A disconcerting intimacy seemed to have settled between them. As if they knew each other. As if they already had a common story. Sanji had never felt anything like this. He wondered if that was it, love at first sight. 

And then a customer came up and the charm was broken. Sanji served him and smiled at his enthusiasm to want to taste everything. The young man paid and when he went away and the stranger with green hair followed him, Sanji realized that they were together. They wore the same t-shirt in the colors of the  _ taiko  _ troupe. After a last look in his direction, the man turned and disappeared into the crowd behind his companion.

Sanji sighed. He certainly would never see him again and it was a shame. He hadn’t gone out with anyone since he arrived in the country and he was starting to feel lonely. This man would have been a perfect candidate to make him forget this loneliness. Something had happened between them, and even the few pretty women who later showed up at his stall didn’t manage to cheer him up. 

In the evening, completely exhausted, he was still thinking of this man while storing all his equipment. The day had been good and he had distributed all his business cards. The fireworks rattled in the sky but he didn’t have the strength to go see. He still had to bring everything back to the store. He would take care of storage and cleaning the next day. It was his closing day so he would have plenty of time. For now, his bed was calling him.

* * *

A week later, the opening door of his shop made the bell ring, attracting Sanji behind his small counter. He stopped dead when he found out who his client was. He had often thought of him these last days, hoping to see him again.

Their eyes locked and Sanji couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his lips. The smile was immediately returned, sincere although apparently a little nervous. The same intimacy as during the festival descended upon them and Sanji had only one desire, to curl up into it like in a warm cocoon.

The same evening, they were dining together. Two days later, they met up in a bar. A week later, they were officially together.

A year later, they were sharing the same apartment and Sanji's loneliness was nothing but a distant memory.


End file.
